


Remorse

by RoxySmith



Series: Cabins & Wombats [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive!House, Dead!Chase, M/M, Necrophilia, Necrophilic!House, Remorseful!House, sex with a dead body, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world, where you could keep the ones you lost until you’re ready to let got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> I trying to not be as graphic, but the story still contains necrophilia.

Deep down inside him House knew it was all an illusion, a delusion his fragile mind created to hide from the disgusting truth. It would never be like it used to. House knew it, but he could always live in the fantasy, in the belief that everything was perfect. It was an accident, He didn't want to hurt Chase. He swore on it, but it had end up happening even if he tried to stop it from happing. Wilson didn't believe it was an accident. He believed it had been his intension all along. Even if the other man never said it out loud, He still knew the looks, he knew what the man thought of him, even if his friend wasn't aware of his own thoughts.

  House brushed some hair away from the blonds face as he was stroking the pale face. His beautiful sun kissed skin, wasn't as sun kissed anymore, it stared to look as white as House. He hadn't been outside for a while. The other man lay still, to still. He wasn't moving at all, he wasn't even breathing. He hadn't been moving in almost ten years now, and yet he was still beautiful as the day he had taken the light out of his eyes. It was all to a very common technique now a days. Everyone knew at least someone who held on to their loved ones. He knew Cameron did the same thing with his dead husband. Daily he changed fluids in Chase's body, and Chase body continued living even if the young Aussie was since long gone, until someone stopped changing his fluid and let his body wither away. 

  He had been good, not drinking or taking any Vicodin since Chase’s death. He decided to really stop when Chase died. 

He kissed Chase deeply, and he could remember how Chase used to kiss him back. He slowly climbed over his boyfriend, as he was afraid to hurt him again. He didn't ever want to hurt him again. He had hurt him enough, he would make this good for Chase. House stroked the soft inner thigh, the fluid kept him warm, almost like he was still alive, but just slightly colder. He made it good to Chase, slowly preparing him with the lube hidden in the drawer, away for anyone to see. 

Chase was just lying under him, quiet and unmoving as the older man was gently moving inside of him. House held him the way Chase liked it, he kissed him in the way that would make Chase knees weak. He came inside of the younger man, and collapsed onto the still chest, losing himself in the memories of where he did wrong. 

Chase body smelled like the ocean, it was from the after shave he usually wore when he still was alive. The morose doctor had changed his deceased husband’s cloths to his favourite pair of trousers and shirt. Of course they didn't matched, but it was all Chase in a nut shell. Chases skin had long ago been cleaned from Houses marks of abuse. He looked normal again, except paler. 

House smiled softly as he pulled up the cover over Chases body to keep him warm. Chase wasn't dead for him. He was just sleeping, and all House could do for him was keep him comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this fic as a treat for Makingitwork a while back, but I decided to cut off a half of this story because it was originally a crossover. That’s why it’s short.


End file.
